Pomegranate Seeds
by BeyBeyAkane
Summary: He was only supposed to meet up with an employer about a special S-class mission. He wasn't supposed to cause these chain of events. He wasn't supposed to be watching his surrogate children lying in white beds in a poison-induced coma—tortured by a nightmare that would scar them forever. No, it was only supposed to be a pie slice from a friendly purple-eyed lady. FT(c)Hiro Mashima
1. Tag, You're It

**A/N: Helloooo, and welcome to my new story! It's my rewrite of the first one so, yeah. Please do excuse the ramblings, it will unravel itself later. Please do keep reading, because I assure you, the ending will be okay. This first was supposed to be a one-shot. Then became a three-shot. And now it's five chapters. I have worked on this fanfiction for months (mainly on the chapters that will later be revealed) and I might have rushed some parts. Please leave a review and a comment for any errors. Thanks **

**Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima**

* * *

They had been chasing one of the escaped convicts for at least three days in the forested outskirts of northern Fiore. Their client was a widowed woman who gave creepy smiles and offers of thick pastry dishes. She couldn't tell them anything more than what they already knew:

Convicts escaped into town.

Nothing more, nothing less.

And it was practically killing each team member, throwing even more coal into an ignited fire which was not to be messed around with.

If it weren't for a fact this was a punishment mission bestowed on the group for their (mainly Natsu's) reckless behavior, the team would have been on much happier terms with each other.

But what they didn't know–even if they were _Fairy Tail's Strongest Team_– the greatest would have their downfalls.

* * *

_Believe it or not, there were a lot of theories as to why Fairy Tail's Strongest Team was _Fairy Tail's Strongest Team_.  
Wasn't it Mirajane Strauss (Crazy strong, beautiful, benevolent Demon Mirajane) whom unofficially placed that title unto the four of them? Surely her judgment shouldn't have aroused so much disapproval amongst the guild members. _

_But the murmurs never seemed so vicious before. _

_It was when they had fallen into a time of tranquil peace (no evil bastard trying to screw things up or try to kill each and every person in Fiore or all of the world) when people started to question that title. Macao and Wakaba placing wagers when the two weren't shamelessly perving on the girls, the jealous glares of lesser-known members that have been forgotten over time, the newer members making their way through (yes, Fairy Tail still managed to gain some members even after all the destruction they've caused), the admiration of the younglings that didn't know a single ounce about what the four of them were capable of, but followed up on the bandwagon…_

_Why did _they _get the title of Fairy Tail's Strongest Team?_

_There were plenty of obvious answers:_

_Erza was their oldest. The senior. The S-class. The Titania. She was most experienced at grotesque fighting and held different attributes, varying from being full on badass to downright closet pervert. Gaining the title of Fairy Tail's strongest woman warrior (especially after her long suffering in the past) was only state of fact, rather than an act of opinion._

_Gray, ice-cold and completely tsundere, would always find himself trying to keep his beloved master's legacy alive while also making sure to put up that dark façade he usually wears, but few people_–_the most important people, the ones who saw him for what he was and not what made him_–_can bring it down to see his child-like want for some form of belonging. _

_Natsu was dead set on making sure to protect that precious nakama of his, because he wasn't willing to be left alone after Igneel, the dragon who was his everything from teacher, foster parent, mentor, to best friend—had abandoned him and all-be-damned if he allowed himself or anyone else to feel the pain of being left alone like that again. _

_While Lucy would always be looking for a new family to fill in the gap that her once perfect family (her mother; alive and well and walking amongst the living instead of laying 6 feet underneath, with a loving father who actually cared about her wellbeing and not consumed in his own greed, and a younger sister that wasn't just a trigger for bad memories) used to take up. She had long gotten over that feeling of emptiness when she found something else to take it up: Fairy Tail. _

_It may not be much, but it somehow works out._

_The wisdom from past experience…_

_(Inside my memories lies sad thoughts and it's hard to forget, but I try everyday to keep moving forward in life, so why can't you, living in sadness isn't living at all)_

_ …__the ambition to move forward…_

_(What I want isn't money or pretty dresses, but a place that recognizes me as who I am. Fairy Tail is my other family, and it is a far more warming family than here!)_

_ …__the strength from bonds…_

_(Maybe we can't help feeling scared alone! But we're all right here, together! We've got our friends close by! Now there's nothing to fear, because we are not alone!)_

_…__The courage to fight for what they believe in._

_(All I need is the power to be able to protect my comrades! So long as I can have the strength to do that, I don't care if I'm weaker than everyone else in the world!)_

_An immaculate frame, seemingly unspoiled and spot-free—but still held those little hairline cracks and sharp edges._

_It wasn't hard to realize it. _

_They were unperfect persons brought together by their strengths, and held by their weaknesses.  
_

_They were their own family. _


	2. Red Wine Stains

**A/N: Hellooooo! Welcome to chapter 2! I'm surprised that you have come this far, so you deserve a , I didn't want to put Wndy into this for obvious reasons. I find it hard to write about her. Sorryyyy.  
**

**Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima **

**OCs (its okay, they play a part in the plot, but the story isn't centered on them) (c) me!**

* * *

"DOWN NOW!" the scarlet haired mage barked, dropping to the icy ground with a loud clank.

A barrage of silver-plated knifes were hurled at the spots where they used to stand at. Around fifteen black spandex-clad people came out from the shadows of the forest, walking around sloppily with a bent back. They held up the same kind of knifes they had used to try and kill them just seconds before.

Lucy had been rudely interrupted in making a contract with a new silver key she had gained on the train ride to their destination. She was the most obviously disoriented, and Happy had come by to support her, so she could compose herself before fighting.

She pulled out her leather whip just as Natsu's flaming fist, Gray's ice make lance, and Erza's rose gold, spear pointed sword were drawn out. They separated into different sections without a second thought. Every inch of the bandits' bodies were covered with some kind of shiny wax material over the spandex and they disbanded to mirror the team members when Erza's Heaven Wheel swords took out a few of their brethren.

"They're six of them to your right, Natsu." Erza warned.

She looked towards her salmon-haired teammate with a slight turn of the head to miss the glare the attackers' clothes were giving off in the sunlight.

Despite the obvious cliché of their clothing, the attackers were much harder to take down than originally thought.

Natsu, who took on the most opponents of the group, had already sent flying fists towards their faces, only singeing off parts of the cloth to reveal the slightest bit of pale skin. They were dodging all his moves, and Natsu could feel the slightest twinge of irritation as it continued off that way for the next few minutes. He didn't want to continue fighting in this cold weather that had even began to start weaning at his power's heat. His bad mood increased as each second passed.

Sucking in a deep breath, he screamed:

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

They didn't move when the furious blast of flames hurled straight towards them. The bundled five and the one behind them stayed put to their spot and Natsu's eyebrow twitched in anger.

The attack had finally hit them, which sent them flying into nearby trees. The bandits were immediately rendered unconscious as some of the trees fell down. The last one who gained impact had most likely been the unofficial leader, since the others kept on trying to grab at his outstretched hand. Too bad the leading bandit was also sent flying…too close to Gray's head to call it an accident.

"Oi Flame Breath, watch where you're fucking going!"

The ice make mage's had been pretty temperamental since they boarded the train to the desolate town. Gray had turned sharply on his heel and stomped towards his teammate, his footsteps making hard ice on the soft snow, which had spread out behind him to capture his foes. Natsu 'tch'ed at him before Gray had suddenly decided to pounce on him with an ice fist ready for attack.

"DO I HEAR FIGHTING?!" Erza's shrill voice would have humored the eavesdropping Lucy if the Titania hadn't been suddenly punched in the gut. Hard.

Natsu had stopped for the slightest moment, fear racing through his veins. He found Erza panting breathlessly after she had sent the bandits flying into a tree.

Gray had decided to take the moment to jump onto the fire mage.

Lucy looked over her shoulder before looking at the ground to angrily kick at the snow. She turned back to her battle to end with a quick slash of her Fleuve d'étoiles. The attackers went spiraling back and the blonde raised up the golden key of Virgo to close her gate before any 'punishment' talks occurred.

Shaking her head, she realized she would have to sedate them before they killed each other. They all had to manage the tense situation until the end of the mission or else they could never go back to Fairy Tail. She shuddered at the hideous thoughts in her mind, pulling on the hood of her thick jacket.

Snowflakes began to rain down. The temperature slowly decreased.

* * *

_Makarov had stormed through the crowded guildhall, 7 feet taller than he was supposed to be and clutching a crumpled letter in his fist so tightly, his wrinkled hand turned a reddish white. The deep scowl of his was ten times more intimidating than it normally would be in these situations and the added 'v' shape his eyebrows created caused the guild to stop in all conversations in awestruck fear._

_He approached the pink-haired mage in silence, the dangerous 'don't fuck with me' aura had shocked Natsu to the point where he didn't know whether to cower in fear or go on with what he knew was bound to come up once he and his team returned from their seemingly easy mission gone haywire. _

_"You've done it again, Natsu!" The old man said with a deadly irate tone._

_Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Natsu responded with a forced grin:_

_"We still managed to capture the group of bandits!"_

_A vein visibly throbbed in his temple," Not even the whole reward of that mission was enough to cover repairs!" _

_Before Natsu could speak, Makarov cut him off with a hard glare. _

_The Fire Dragon slayer sucked in a sharp breath, the dull throb of his bruise he had earned earlier had suddenly intensified. It took all his mental strength not to start complaining._

_"__Destruction's the word always associated with Fairy Tail, Gramps! You usually don't react this way!" _

_Arguing seemed pointless by the old man's un-amused façade._

_Gulping down a ball of saliva that suddenly formed in his throat, the young mage allowed the man to continue his speech and let the whole guild watch. He tried ignoring the whispers._

_"As punishment, you and your team must complete my choice of an S-class mission with no reward or given shelter until it is completed."_

_It didn't bother him that much was the reward of an S-class mission going to waste—It's not like that it was the first time—but the fact there was no shelter. _

_He could hear Igneel's booming voice telling him," shelter means survival," inside his mind. It reminded him of the painful memories of the mid-November cold_–_Natsu stopped himself from thinking any further. _

_"What happens if we don't have all the reward, Gramps?" He asked instead._

_"Don't interrupt the master when he's talking to you, Nastu." Erza walked up from behind and slammed her fist into his head. _

_She added in a little more force than necessary, her annoyance towards the sudden situation sent him sprawling onto the floor. _

_You could see the Master soften up at the slightest bit once the red head walked up, but that didn't stop the next few words to come out of his mouth. _

_"Don't even think about coming back here without a good reason to." The Master turned on his heel and walked back to his office, shrinking back down every few steps and leaving three people and a cat to show their own way of punishing Natsu for getting them into the shit they didn't want to get in._

* * *

Lucy stared contently, realizing there was something wrong with the general picture in front of her. Natsu was rubbing his shoulders, shivering slightly underneath the falling snow. Gray had finally settled down (she didn't have enough strength to pry off his deadly latch, so she compromised with at least two minutes of peace so that he could get off). Erza was off somewhere, probably observing the wreckage they had accidentally caused.

Lucy didn't really seem to mind until Erza came stalking out from the bundle of trees and bodies. She didn't really take heed of the obstructions in her path and toppled over a stray rock.

She sighed, as Natsu and Gray were way too anxious to continue their match, they had completely missed that moment.

Lucy's eyes never looked away from the woman. It took her a while to realize the red head wasn't moving from her position face-planted in the ground. She maneuvered her way around her other two teammates with Happy on her shoulder. Her face began to melt into one of concern.

"Guys, look at this." Lucy commanded and the two 'rivals' broke apart and walked towards their scarlet-haired friend. They continued to send snarky comments towards each other until they saw the Titania sitting down on her knees with a grim expression. Lucy and Happy had helped her get to her knees, but there was a hazy look in her brown orbs.

"Erza?"

"..."

"Erza?"

There was a long, dreaded silence as Erza ruefully looked down at her clenched palm. She opened up her hand, and found herself at loss for words.

"I..I.."

"Erza?" Lucy implored, her voice desperate.

Happy landed near the girl's knee to view the deep expression of concentration painted onto her pale face. Her brown eyes–emulsified and watered down by a look of mourning, somehow–were glued towards the tiny purplish black shards of glass, covered in a thick layer of saliva and crimson blood at the base of her palm. There were goose bumps lined up against her arms and she quivered in disgust.

Natsu immediately noticed something wrong in the atmosphere. It was some kind of unworldly premonition that brought the hairs on his arms to stand out on his arms and neck. He swiveled around in outrage with his searing fist.

His onyx eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"WHAT!" The pick haired mage exclaimed, catching the attention of the others around him. Their eyes widened in shock as they looked around at the glistening snow.

The bandits' bodies had mysteriously disappeared, without his increased senses catching any hint of movement. He sniffed at the cold air and found nothing seemingly different from what it had been mere seconds before. Even the imprints of where their supposed _corpses _had laid in the snow during their fight had vanished. The snow seemed untouched and a new pile of snow lay beautifully on top of the knocked down fir trees.

Happy looked at his team with cloudy eyes, and felt the despair right then and there. His wings suddenly opened and he quickly rushed away in attempt to observe the area for anyone who could figure out their situation with only an incoherent: "I'll be back."

A bubbling sensation in Natsu's stomach ached for him to tell his Exceed partner not to go. Regardless, he bit his tongue and for once didn't talk.

_There's no one there._

Erza was beginning to shake uncontrollably as she clutched the small shards in her palm so tightly, fresh blood came pouring down her hand and staining the pure white snow. Gray took her slender shoulders into his hands and tried to hold her as still as possible, as Lucy worked on removing the vice-like grip. Erza seemed to hold on for dear life.

"Erza, look–"

There was a slight rustling coming from a shrubbery bush behind them, and Natsu was already about to send a flaming fist on the turn of is heel. He relapsed when Erza bounced back to her feet in one swift movement, her palms opening. As they hit the snow, they immediately disintegrated, leaving behind black stains that closely resembled blood.

She mouthed something inaudible, before falling backwards into the snow with her long, red hair spread out beautifully like a pool of vermillion.

Eyes widened in confusion and shock before there was a flash of red-violet that went straight for Erza's head.

They were all about to retaliate-Natsu being the first to shake out of the slight trauma the situation was bringing upon him. He rotated on the ball of his heel before noticing that the figure was gone.

The sickening feeling in his stomach increased tenfold, and he brought his arm to clench his stomach before dropping to the ground in pain.

"N-Natsu?!"

His eyes were barely open to see that both Gray and Lucy were pinned to the ground, looking at him and Erza in concern. Gravity seemed to be going even harder against them, just reminiscent of an old foe they had once fought against.

Lucy was desperately trying to claw her way to her dropped keys, which seemed to glow brightly–not in the golden light they usually shone off, but in a light rose gold. Gray was trying to get up, but his arms were wobbling when he tried to push. He would fall back into the snow, mutter "Damnit," and try again. It went on for a few seconds–that felt like centuries–and Natsu could see black dots prancing in his vision.

Just as Lucy's fingers brushed the edge of her keys that same blurry figure in a dark wine colored robe hovered behind them and they didn't have enough time to find that out. They were immediately knocked out cold and the keys were quickly stashed inside the cloak's sleeves.

The figure slowly walked up to Erza's delicate form before squatting down and idly holding her up by her wrist. Natsu tried desperately to stand up and defend her, before the mystery man walked by and grabbed Lucy and Gray's arms too. He was dragging his teammates like they were ragdolls, and Natsu wanted to feel the regular flames inside his body that burned brightly for protecting his nakama.

But he couldn't feel anything.

He felt numb and achingly cold.

The figure grabbed him by the wrist and started to drag him off. He could see Lucy's golden mop of hair right beside him, but everything else was blurry white. Natsu inwardly cursed as his eyes began to droop down and his neck fell back.

Natsu tried focusing on that unusual blob of pink that he saw. It reminded him a lot of Lucy's Fairy Tail insignia on her right hand.

He remembered Master's harsh words a few days before. He wondered if anyone out there would look for them. If those words were real and the four of them would have no home to return to after this. Would they still have money to keep them alive? Or would Fairy Tail invite them all back in and Master would explain everything that happened that day? Or would they be left here forever?

His eyes finally closed and he escaped into a black void.


	3. Obsidian Black

**A/N: Helloooooo! It's chappie 3! You have come so far, so now, you deserve a plate of tacos (or like...vegan or veggie tacos if you're a vegetarian or vegan. I'm not judging) Have a nice day! And dont forget to leave a review  
**

**Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima **

**OCs (this is not an OC centered story,though ) (c) me!**

* * *

_"There are some magics which cannot be escaped, younglings." _

_The old woman had sat them down in that dusty living room of hers, right in the middle of her aging cottage, with plates of freshly baked pie and burning hot tea the moment they had arrived. She didn't waste any moment to start lecturing them on what the enemies they were about to face; her face showing all the emotions she had bent up towards this deadly mission._

_Too bad they were too busy sending death glares at each other to really pay attention. _

_Lucy was the only sensible one out of the group to display her obvious evaluation of the woman's words, but her hand was slowly twitching towards the glowing keys of hers. Her faithful spirits were just as eager to destroy the other mages in their spots._

_Erza was busy holding a short sword to Natsu's neck, making sure he showed some decency to show the slightest bit of attention (while completely throwing away every bit of hers). Gray was busy glowering at his steaming hot cup of tea, most likely trying to glare a hole through the green porcelain so that somehow, it could help his life a bit. Happy was perched on the ice mage's shoulder, frozen stiff because of his radiating power. _

_"There's one magic I would like you all to be most careful of," Her tone caught the them off guard, and she continued in a barely audible whisper with her teacup cradled in her hands, "I've heard rumors of these bandits bringing back up a Lost Magic… That has _deadly_ consequences." _

_She put the teacup down onto the small coffee table after playing with the smooth surface for a while._

_With closed eyes in rushed introspection, she hoped for that the young mages in front of her was the best choice she had._

_She sent a forced smile out to them. _

* * *

"This is a joke, right?" Natsu's desperate voice resounded throughout the room, and the other three pairs of eyes refused to look at him.

He didn't really blame them. The way his voice was quivering and he was visibly shaking–_god_, it felt so fucking cold. He balled up his fists and urgently wanted to punch something, but he just _couldn't._ He continued to stare at his numb hands, as they clenched and unclenched, trying to imagine heat warming them up when he felt so uncharacteristically cold.

"Natsu…" Erza's soft voice brought him out of his thoughts, and he snapped his head up to look at her.

She picked herself up gently from her seat in the corner opposite of him. He dismissed the way she winced in pain from the injury on the side of her hipbone (_How long has it been since they've been dragged into this mess?). _It wasn't like she was the only one who gained it. Her feet dragged against the paved concrete, and he snuggled closely into his precious scarf. Lucy was looking aimlessly at the wall that Gray had decided to lay his head on.

The red head finally squatted down next to him, and she had fallen back because of the sudden sting of a slightly fresh wound. Natsu only stared at her with blank eyes as a line of thin blood trailed down.

Erza brought a shaky hand up to the corner of her mouth and gently wiped away the blood, making sure not to lose her fierce lock on Natsu's cold brown orbs (they lacked the regular fire it usually burned). Lucy had turned her head at the slightest bit, before reluctantly getting up to sit next to Gray.

The ice make mage was freezing cold.

Gray was inwardly cursing at himself for having this kind of weakness _now_, of all times. He was an ice mage—goddamnit! His whole nature was based off of the cold and he was supposed to be used to this!

He sat with his arms across his folded legs in a huddle, only shuffling a little bit to the left so Lucy could drop down next to him. He thought he could feel the slightest bit of warmth when the blonde had arrived, but the ice make mage glared at the tip of his brown boot when he felt exactly the same. God, this was frustrating.

Lucy was too busy observing the intense interaction between the S-class and fire mage diagonal from them to notice Gray's displeasure. Erza had found her way next to Natsu, who didn't flinch when she slowly brought her shaking hand upon his knee.

She smiled softy while looking up at the ceiling lit up with a single fluorescent bulb. It flickered dangerously for a bit as it swung side to side for no profound reason. No one else seemed to notice. Everyone was in their own stupor, nullified by the freezing cold by the concrete slabs barricading them.

"Are we still Fairy Tail's strongest team?" She asked to herself in flat hum.

Pink, black, and yellow heads perked up at the question, even if it was unintended for them.

There was something twinkling in Erza's coffee brown eyes–and the small, rueful smile that graced her lips just meant something was conjuring up in her head. Gray and Lucy looked at the shining girl with their own ideas, while Natsu returned to glaring at his frigid hands that refused to move as much as he willed them to. He didn't even notice when Gray had brought his weakly hand–becoming blue at the fingertips–to pat the spot were his insignia was.

Or when Lucy was steadily crying, her tears being held back, her fingers gently stroking the pink on the back of her hand.

Even when Erza gently touched the red fairy on his right shoulder.

Gray bit his tongue.

"How are we the strongest when we can't even get out of this?"

The Titania stood up, using Natsu's shoulder as leverage. She stretched out her back, and a few _pops_ were heard. The pink haired mage gave an annoyed glance towards her, before concentrating on his paralyzed hands.

"We'll get over this…" She said with a reminiscent smile.

"We still are the strongest.."

Lucy nervously tucked a dull lock of hair behind her ear," Easier said than done."

She wasn't crying, but you could see the pleading look in her eyes if you squinted close enough. The others were too busy in their own angst to notice her shaky breaths and twitching fingers.

Natsu sighed irritably, his rage getting the better of him.

"We have to be strong when getting over this, that's what makes us the strongest team." Erza dismissed the groan of defeat, remaining optimistic of the situation even when they knew the consequences.

"Why do we have to be strong when we're all going to die?" His onyx eyes were trained towards the ground.

* * *

_"__There isn't much I know about it, but there isn't anyone who has survived after an incident concerning," She tucked a graying blonde hair behind her ear, finding the sudden attention to stir up some insecurities. She forced out a grin,as if she loved the limelight.  
_

_ "__Then how do you know anything about it, Baa-Chan?" The pink haired fellow seemed to the fuel to the other's anger. She noticed the terrifying redhead girl equip a sword out of thin air, only to point it at the boy's neck. He instantly stopped and shivered, either in fear or because of the freezing cold, or maybe even because of both. The old woman shook her head to stop her mental ramblings to continue on with a stern expression. _

_She idly said," My husband died from it a few years back…" _

_The woman tilted her chin up to look at the framed picture behind the young black-haired boy in reminiscent silence. The flowers beside them seemed to sag down at the slightest bit. _

_ "__He died a few days after we took that picture."_

_The team quickly became quiet, realizing what she had said. Natsu instantly felt guilt eat up at him, and he clasped onto the bruise on his stomach as Erza's sword lowered down. Gray had turned around to see the picture of a tall man with bright pink hair (a much more vibrant shade compared to Natsu's lighter locks). Her purple eyes were gleaming brightly as she held up a wicker basket full of pomegranates as he was placing a tender kiss on her cheek. She was in a wedding dress. Words couldn't seem to form, and Gray tried_–_multiple times_–_to get that lumped ball out of his throat._

_ "…__I-I'm..so sorry.." Lucy said, her eyes glazed. _

_The woman shook her head to dismiss her," I got over that years ago…I just don't want you all to get caught up in something like that too." _

_ "__So…what are we supposed to do?" Natsu asked, his voice uncharacteristically soft. _

_Her purple eyes—most reminiscent of hydrangeas in the summer_–_wandered over to look at his. She smiled remorsefully before picking up her teacup once again. Something flashed between the light purple orbs, a glimmer of warning.  
_

_ "__It comes in the form of seeds…therefore its easy to eat them.. but if they aren't activated, then they won't cause harm… It's activated in the liver,so if you get it out before it goes back through the veins and arteries, you can survive. It will eventually find its way to the heart before it causes a link similar to the Maguilty Sense to surround it. _


	4. Puzzle Pieces and Clockhands

**A/N: Helloooooo! You are now at chapter 4! I do have to warn you, this chapter is pretttyyy long. This one is where all the juicy stuff happens. Yes. Also, I am concerned about the situation with Erza. You have to understand that I needed Natsu to be.. haunted.**

* * *

They didn't know how to respond to his sudden outburst. At first, the three of them immediately had their spirits dwindled down to nothing by that simple statement– they knew what would eventually happen; they memorized the woman's words, racked it into their brains, to add onto the horror–and obviously, the empowerment and hope that was building up before had hit a heavy retreat, right before it had reached its final climax.

"Way to ruin the mood, Fire-Breath." Gray mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to conjure up some heat to warm his numbing hands.

Lucy looked at the group and then looked back down at her hand. She wondered if this was all just a fantasy–a mindless dream… and if they would ever get their happy ending. She swallowed back that lump in her throat.

Natsu still averted their gaze.

* * *

"We're here together, at least," Lucy began, her voice a barely audible whisper. Natsu wasn't sure to whom it was intended for since it had been at least an hour of malicious silence.

Erza smiled at that, and looked back up at the single light bulb, enclosed in an intricate iron crafted lantern that lit up their prison, not noticing Lucy's silent tear that trailed down her cheek as she inhaled a ragged breath—her head wobbling until she slowly, with all her will, brought her head to rest on Gray's shoulder.

The red head sighed," I know that it seems hard to get over this, but Lucy's right–," She shot Natsu a sparing look, "—we shouldn't be spending our last moments being thankful for what we had done together."

The redhead had a dazzling smile, despite the excruciating pain, despite the numbing cold, and despite the heavy sadness that lingered everywhere. Gray had shivered, and it was that that caught Natsu's attention. Their eyes looked at Erza as she repositioned herself into a more comfortable position, making sure to mind the pain. She didn't want them to see.

They all swarmed back together, into one huddled group right in the middle of the room. Their backs were facing each other's and they all just _sagged._ Their energy had reduced down to the last of its reserves. Natsu's numbing hands didn't feel any better, and he decided to lie on his back, finally giving up for the moment, making sure to maneuver his legs to sit on Lucy's crossed legs, his aloof personality barely resurfacing again.

His eyes shot towards Erza who was mindlessly disinterestedly staring at the hanging lantern. Erza was the older sister that he would always look up to, and who would always be his prime example since she was the epitome of badass. His eyes trailed towards the icy friend of his, who was closing his eyes to try and straighten out his breathing. Gray would be, no matter what he said or did, his surrogate brother to whom he could always relate with.

He looked over to Lucy, who held a blank face, and she put her right hand, the one with the Fairy Tail crest, onto her chest, over her heart, as she huddled into Gray's shoulder. She would close her eyes in thought, her deep furrow of her eyebrows displaying her concentration, and then open her eyes—her eyes were blatantly…lost. He ignored this, and he started to think back on how couldn't really remember when they had become so close. He always rendered the beautiful blonde as a precious nakama the moment their paths crossed. He promised he would protect her as feverously as he did with everyone else, and he couldn't help the gentle flutterings left in his stomach.

And he couldn't help but feel some kind of inner peace when he realized this—that he had his family, everything that he really ever needed—right here with him.

At the same time there was that sinking feeling in his gut.

_This is where his precious family would end._

* * *

"_Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist... Like them, this place has an eternal mystery... A never ending adventure!" Makarov said to a younger Natsu. _

_There was so much pride, not arrogance, that the old man held. When he spoke to him about Fairy Tail, he would always have that benevolent baritone, and his words would boom with power, like the roll of deep thunder. _

_He remembers the outstanding joy of facing one of the greatest guilds in all of Fiore, memories flashing across his eyes of times before, and the memories then, all like a movie. A movie of his life and what had happened up until this single moment_–_the overwhelming joy, the exhilaration of pulling pranks, the endless fun, the countless adventures_–_he wished he could go back to the guild and somehow fix up his mistakes, he didn't want to die… not when he still hadn't found the answer—_

* * *

Lucy had somehow managed to maneuver his head into her lap. It startled him awake, and he almost found himself scrambling to his feet if it weren't for Lucy's calming: "Shh..."

He didn't realize he fell asleep, he just found himself staring up at her with calculating eyes.

"Do Fairies really have tails, Natsu?" She asked playfully.

The dragon slayer's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion when he noticed the pained smile she was forcing out.

And he couldn't help but notice those sharp, broken glass bottle orbs. She cradled his head with her cold hands and he couldn't help but feel some kind of pitting sadness in his stomach. He remembers that feeling, in the deepest part of his heart, when, when Erza had died—

"Lucy?" He asked softly.

She began to stroke his cheek with her right hand affectionately, in a way that he couldn't really figure out, and there was the sinking feeling and the flutter all at once, a way that somehow warmed his heart, but not the rest of his body–it chilled him even more, at the way she was acting–and he disliked it, rather, he despised it, loathed it, and he couldn't place an exact answer as to why.

"I think I figured out why we're called Fairy Tail, Natsu."

The blonde smiled graciously, and the way her golden mop of hair fanned out around her face–she looked like an angel. She was smiling, and her eyes were closed, and when they opened–this was something he couldn't adequately understand–there was something lifeless about those eyes. Those sharply dark and cloudy orbs–they were supposed to be a nice chocolate brown, that gleamed whenever her precious people surrounded her. They were supposed to sparkle with life.

Natsu was obscure to the reality.

She was saying words, but everything was focused on the movement of her bluing lips, nothing beside the look on her face–the touch of her hands was ice cold, and he couldn't really hear what she was saying, he couldn't notice the curious, worrying looks of Gray and Erza.

There was something on the line of," Us Fairies, we have to find our way to our own happy ending," and,"…they'll always be watching our tails."

"Lucy? What are you trying to say?"

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Erza's words were cloudy, and you could see the concern painted on both their faces.

It was useless. She was still cradling him, and she brought her face closer and closer to his, close enough that their noses were touching, and he could feel a single tear drip onto his cheeks, but he felt so numbingly cold.

"Lucy…" He tried on his tongue, but there was something very, very wrong.

The blonde shook her head gently, her hair tickling his skin, and he felt tears prick his eyes, and he couldn't figure out why.

_Please don't._

"It's okay Natsu… I-I 'm ready."

Lucy was going to die first.

The pieces were put together, the clock hand started turning. She knew she was going to die.

_Please don't leave me alone._

It chilled him to the core, and he suddenly found himself shaking uncontrollably, as his fists clenched and even the paralyzing cold couldn't stop his onslaught feelings, and sobs racked his body and _god_, the truth–the real, undying, unavoidable truth–can hurt so, so, so much. Gray and Erza couldn't bring themselves to do anything but stare, they tried hiding their own discomfort and tried reassuring themselves that it was going to be fine–that it'll be okay.

They were terrible liars, anyway.

Lucy smiled, it was forced, he can tell that, but she kept on stroking his cheeks, and kept on whispering comforting words, and you can see that what was left of her energy was being tapped at, little drips of her life that will eventually become a large ocean, in which she would sink down under.

* * *

It was an anxious frenzy, the game they were playing.

A clock was ticking, and they just had to wait until their precious nakama was taken away from them, a whole hurting process that could take anything from mere seconds to centuries. And it seemed as if the uneasy restlessness would kill them before it was the magic that would.

In reality, Lucy was not ready to die.

She didn't believe she ever would be–not without any remorse because of past mistakes–things she didn't do but should have done.

She wouldn't allow herself to die without them knowing.

"I.." Lucy's voice broke through, and she caught their attention after the tense minutes of silence.

The blonde reached out her hand, and you could see her struggle, but they didn't know to what extent, and she managed to intertwine her fingers with Gray's as Erza began running her blue hands through Lucy's golden locks.

'_No. I won't cry now. Not when they need me the most.'_

"I regret.." She began, and it was soft, but it was filled with all the emotions she had accumulated.

" Luce…" Natsu said sorrowfully, he looked up at her face to see that forced smile.

She shook her head," I regret…never making amends with my father."

Her simple statement surprised them and Gray clutched onto her hand a little tighter to show he was paying his utmost attention. She closed her eyes, took a shaky breath to mind the aching from her heart, and she was going to pour out what was left of all her feelings no matter the agony it brought.

"I regret never telling you guys about my heritage when Phantom Lord attacked, and being completely and utterly hopeless and useless– "

Natsu tried searching her face, but her eyebrows were scrunched up in concentration as she babbled on and on.

"I regret never telling you and the guild that you're my precious family– "

Gray squeezed a little tighter, making sure to hide his discerned face.

"I regret being weak in times when I needed to be stronger– "

Erza grabbed for her free hand, and held it up to her face with both of hers, for some kind of added comfort.

"I regret never telling you all–the guild, my spirits, the other mages, that you guys helped me get stronger–"

Lucy's eyes opened, and you could see her bittersweet smile as thick tears trailed down her cheek and during that whole situation they had unluckily found themselves in, she sobbed out in hiccups and slurred words.

"But I would never regret what we had done together- and I'm ready to leave. I just want to go home, so badly, and I know that it's going to hurt, but I want you to know that I love you guys–"

They all somehow managed to get up and engulf her in a hug, as she continued crying–she couldn't help it, and it wasn't the physical pain that was making her cry–

"Shh.." Natsu comforted, as Erza ran her hands through the girl's hair, and Gray held onto both her hands and Lucy was shaking.

"I love you guys," She sobbed out, and she wrapped her free arm around Natsu's waist, enjoying the last bits of comfort that she can greedily take, "I love, love, love you–"

* * *

_"__I regret never telling Ul that everything she taught me became my new path in life–" Gray's voice broke through the silence and even through the thick despair. _

_Natsu knew that he wasn't really talking to anyone in particular. It was just a way- his eyes trailed down to the bundle covered up by the jacket offered up by Gray–to make sure that there was nothing left behind. Not after the clock was ticking for him too. _

_ "__I regret never realizing everyone's sadness." _

_Erza fished out for his cold hand, and she was smiling brightly, even though they all knew it was pained. _

_ "__I regret never telling you guys that you guys mean the world to me." He gave a lighthearted chuckle, before it died down and his black and blue arm hung over his crossed knee. His distressed eyes wandered over to the bundle next to him, and he felt something tug at his stomach when he noticed the soft locks of blonde–it resembled golden wheat, or rays of sun. _

_He realized he would see his family, the first one, at least–he still harbored some mixed feelings about that. _

_But he also realized that he would leave behind his other family, the ones that cared for him since he was young, since his first family left him behind. _

_He realized that they would join him sometime, and he could be happy. _

_Gray didn't know how to feel after that. _

_ "__I love you guys, 'ya know." He said weakly. _

_Natsu and Erza were crying again and Gray wondered if they were ever going to run out of tears. The ice make mage was smiling, putting his hand on his chest where his insignia was. _

_No matter what, his family would reside in Fairy Tail, and all the friends he made there. _

_Gray chuckled, a deep baritone that rumbled through his body, before he started coughing and hacking, his vision blurred and dancing with black spots, and he found himself wobbling and a trail of blood came down his chin, and he found himself gasping for air—he wondered why did he have to face even more pain when he was so close to the end. The ground met his face way to soon, and he slumped over, right next to the body of his surrogate younger sister. _

_He saw a blinding white light and it was all over. _

* * *

It wasn't the physical pain that was hurting him so much (with how much he had suffered and tolerated throughout the past few years he knew he could handle this kind of pain) _no_, it was the emotional pain that had caused that constriction in his chest.

Words couldn't describe the kind of hurting he felt during those moments of terrible silence.

It stung his skin, like the pricks of needles embedding into his body leaving behind an excruciating sensation throughout his whole being. Natsu knew that he was all that was left. He felt as if his heart was ripped out of his out of his ribcage, and he felt tears prick his eyes when he thought of Erza.

(—_The lantern broke off its cord, falling down and down, and Natsu wanted to scream, but he realized Erza was too weak to move out the lantern's path. Their only source of light dimmed and time seemed to slow down. He watched in horror in the last bits of rays as the heavy lantern hit the mighty Titania's head. He heard the blood splatter, he smelled the foul stench too, and tears prickled his eyes just as a scream ripped through his throat like the cry of an enraged elephant—)_

He was enclosed in pitch-black darkness, and he had never felt so lonely in his life.

Despite being a fearsome dragon slayer, a powerful one—the fire dragon slayer—he felt scared. He knew it was almost childish, but he wanted nothing else but to have someone next to him, someone he could see. The dark scared him. It reminded him of the lonely nights by himself in the forest, when Igneel had disappeared and he was left alone to fend for himself. He was just a child, he needed guidance, he needed a father he needed a friend. The dark reminded him of all the insecurities he held, all the fears, and he wished that he could have some kind of fire. But all that the world could offer him was intolerable pains in his heart and excruciating cold.

Then came the unbearable heat.

He remembered one of the lectures of Igneel, on how the cold would eventually feel like agonizing pain after a long time. It was right before hypothermia, a state of euphoria right before your ultimate demise, he said And Natsu found himself tearing at his clothes, struggling with his shirt and fumbling to remove his pants. Natsu was left in in nothing but his underwear, his body burning like fire. It burned him—it was laughable at that too, how he would die because of the heat he wanted so desperately. His hand unconsciously drafted over his scarf and he paused.

He felt the fabric, and he stroked it affectionately. He sat there for a few moments, just caressing the soft material in his calloused hand.

Thoughts of Igneel—he seemed to be thinking about him a lot over the past few moments, he realized—and how much the scarf meant to him. He remembered the feeling of furious rage, when it had been stained obsidian when he had fought Zeref.

Natsu carefully untangled the scarf around his neck, and folded it, just as Lucy had done when she had cleaned it for him that one time, and he set it onto the ground.

He was done waiting for his friends to come and save him.

He closed his eyes and awaited death.


	5. Angel Feathers

**A/N: Helloooooooo! You have come such a long way, now that you have reached the last chapter. This ones pretty short, but there is definitely a need for some kind of resolve at the end. Thanks for reading, have a nice day. You deserve a vegan cookie. **

**Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima **

**OCs (Dude. They aren't in the last part of the story . Thats just rude) (c) Me!**

**Review if you need some clarity on what happened. **

* * *

_'I wanted to review this, rather peculiar mission that you paid for Miss...' He trailed off, as he looked into her lilac eyes apologetically. _

_"Kore..." She said firmly, with a kind smile. _

_Her eyes were off, though. The smile and keen eyes seemed forced and definitely displayed a sense of warning. It was subtle, but his age called for much more wisdom on these kinds of situations. She pushed a platter of a rather delicious looking pastry. A warm piece of baked pie generously covered with pomegranate seeds, tainting the tan dough red with the thick drizzles of glaze like fresh blood. _

_He looked back up to meet her eyes, and he saw that smile once again. That smile was fake. He knew it was. _

_Makarov took a small hesitant bite with an intricately decorated fork after he saw her eat the same thing. _

_"Well Miss Kore, I read about the S-class mission description. The murder of your husband, am I correct?" _

_She stared at him for a few moments, before they broke contact. _

_"It all leads to..."_

* * *

"I think it's about time I leave now." Porlyusica said softly, placing a tender hand on the old man's shoulder as he stared at his sleeping children in front of him.

Makarov looked up at her with heartbroken eyes, but he bid her a farewell and a series of 'thank you's' for her service. Right now, he couldn't help but feel so lost.

He sat there for hours, watching them twitch at the slightest bit in their sleep, writhing around in their pristine white blankets until it was a bundled mess. He would see their silent tears that would trail down their faces and he wanted to help ease the pain so badly, but he knew that once a person falls into a heavy poison-induced coma like that, there was nothing he could do but watch.

He didn't know how fast things could go to hell.

It was little Wendy that confronted him about his sudden anger problems. The young bluenette was frozen stiff as he began a hefty lecture about how he was sick and tired of Natsu's team's behavior—and he totally forgot that she was the youngest member of that team, and he was screaming about his children being insufferable and unbearable when he moments before he had felt exactly the opposite.

It was as if a switch had turned in his head, and he immediately stopped himself from progressing further.

"I'm so, so sorry for sending you on that mission…" He confessed softly.

Makarov was tied between sending a team to find them and tell them the truth, or wait until they came home to pursue his apologies.

He was waging on the latter, until Happy had flown in, shivering with snow still lining his fur and crying as if there was no tomorrow. There was a tight feeling in his stomach, and he immediately knew—with his superstitious senses—that something was completely wrong.

"Master?" He heard the soft voice of Mirajane, walking in with a tray of water, fresh soup, and a sandwich. His stomach rumbled, and he finally realized how much time had passed.

The white-haired beauty began to clean up the four guildmates of hers, as she had been doing for the past month or so. Makarov was eating in silence as he watched her meticulously wipe their foreheads with a warm cloth and check their dropping temperature.

Once Mira had noticed the Master had stopped eating, she turned around slowly and walked up to him to take his small hands into hers. Master was silently sobbing, his tears trailing down his cheeks in wet globs. Mira could only 'shoosh' him, and she repeated that mantra, so that she could calm herself down too. She captured him into a warm embrace, and her tears began to stain his back too.

"Master….It-It'll be okay."

The small man wrapped his arms around her torso, in a fatherly way, but he wasn't the one doing the comforting now.

"They went through psychological and physical torture!" He looked over to the bandages around their bodies.

They all had one protruding wound on their body, a thick stab wound of a serrated knife to their abdomen, right into the liver. It wasn't deep, but if they hadn't found them sooner, it would have been infected beyond repair, and something was definitely taken out of their organs. The gruesome thought sent shivers down his spine.

"It was only an illusion, Master." Mira cooed.

The Titan mage whispered," But it was real to them."

Mira had reluctantly stood up, brushed off the wrinkles of her long skirt, sending Master a happy smile, even if it was forced, and gathered her things and left in mere seconds. Master stared at her retreating back, as she opened the door and there was nothing but silence. He caught his head in his hands and cried to himself.

He wanted a clear conclusion, and he racked his brain for one every second he stared at their bodies.

An disgruntled image came to him, the cruelly twisted smile of the mysterious "Miss Kore."

* * *

_"You shouldn't have interfered with my plans, dear husband." The woman said quietly, as she sipped on her steaming cup of tea while staring outside her frozen window. _

_The world was dark and dimly lit, as snowflakes softly caressed the previous layer before that._

_She turned back to view the man sitting idly on her worn-out couch. He sat ever so close to the picture frame at the top of the wooden dresser that almost hung above him. Kore could only frown as the picture and the man were exactly the same, age not ruining a single one of his handsome features that she learned to memorize over time. _

_"I could only help those people, Kore." He said in a gruffy voice. He coughed roughly, eyeing the pieces of pie that were delicately placed out on their expensive dinner ware._

_He poured out a cup of tea, slowly adding in a dash of milk and sugar to fit his liking. There was complete silence in the cottage, as the woman glared at her sloth of a husband. _

_He placed down his cup again, and brushed back his neon pink bangs that hung lowly over his eyes. _

_"They never deserved to go through the same shit that you pulled on me, Kore." _

* * *

**A/N: FINISSSSHHHHEDDD! After like a thousand years, I have finished! 8D I am so happy I could eat a sausage (if you know what I mean ;) **


End file.
